


Swipe Right

by Zelan



Category: The Good Doctor (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Pre-Relationship, Tinder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 09:09:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17505725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zelan/pseuds/Zelan
Summary: Claire and Morgan are finally warming up to each other.





	Swipe Right

**Author's Note:**

> today's episode was too fucking hetero have some femslash
> 
> also i'm MAD that this didn't actually happen in the episode because they totally could have done it without even teasing a relationship but they didn't because they're cowards

It had been a long day - a good day, but a long day, Claire reflected that night. Of all the things that she could have done on her day off, helping her mother repair her relationship with her boyfriend had not been what she expected. The unexpected company of Morgan Reznick made the events of the day all the more outlandish.

Claire still tensed to think of the gun grasped in Morgan’s hand; coldly glinting, deceptively small, and very lethal, as she had no doubt that Morgan was capable of using it. But combined with the fear - though she was loathe to admit it - there was admiration, too.

Morgan knew what she wanted, and she didn’t rely on anyone else to get it. Except… today, she had, when she’d admitted to Claire that she was struggling to cope with Tyler’s death. Claire remembered the exact moment that Morgan’s breezy mask had slipped. Claire had seen the craving for company, clearly and painfully, in her eyes and her voice. Although, why Claire had been Morgan’s first choice at all - that was a mystery.

Her mind was there, and not really on Tinder as she absentmindedly swiped. Still, the irony was not lost on her when Diego Luis popped up.

Claire smirked, lingering over the profile for a second. Briefly, she wondered where Morgan had even gotten these pictures, and whether the real “Diego” knew what they were being used for. The smirk softened into a genuine smile when she recalled the dim light illuminating Morgan’s vulnerable expression, hearing her murmur, “thank you,” walking out of her mom’s apartment complex side by side.

She swiped right.

\-----

Morgan was startled out of her reverie by the chime of her phone. She didn’t move from her spot sitting on the floor, stretching to retrieve it from where it lay charging.

“Somebody likes you.” Tinder. Mildly curious, she opened up the app.

“It’s a Match! You and Claire have liked each other.”

Morgan froze, breath catching. Claire had probably just forgotten the name - no way would she have intentionally matched with Morgan’s alter ego.

At least, that’s what she thought until she saw the message.

“i love latin names… i think they’re sexy :P”


End file.
